


The Least He'll Do

by hostilecrayon



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Anal Play, Face-Fucking, Hair, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, jizzhair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-12
Updated: 2012-05-12
Packaged: 2017-11-05 05:29:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Touya imagines what it would have been like if he'd done things just a little differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Least He'll Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/gifts), [aoigensou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aoigensou/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Mother of Invention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/374034) by [very](https://archiveofourown.org/users/very/pseuds/very). 



> For Very, who kicked this series off with her epic interpretation of my crack prompt: Shindou has no hair gel, so he asks Touya to come in his hair because he heard that would work - bonus points if they aren't dating yet. What she came up with blew my mind, and thus, the universe continues here. Also for aoigensou, who is also playing in the universe!

**The Least He’ll Do**

Touya knows.

At least, he thinks he knows. Why else would Shindou have jacked off so fast and hard, panting and crying out without any regard for the fact that Touya was _right there_ , hearing every sound, gripping himself so forcefully that Touya could hear the slap of his hand against his belly with each long, rapid stroke?

And just this thought is enough to make Touya squeeze himself through his pants, because it had been Touya who had made Shindou cry out like that; made Shindou touch himself out of the raw necessity of need, panting and shaking and painfully hard, and what could possibly be hotter than that?

The only way it could be hotter is if Touya knew for sure that it was for _him_ , not just for the sexually charged moment. The not knowing is the only reason Touya doesn’t pin Shindou to the wall and kiss him hard while he runs his fingers down his abdomen, making his way down to Shindou’s undoubtedly already hard cock.

He pops open the top button of his slacks.

Touching himself is something Touya used to do occasionally, but since the trip to Nagoya, it seems like every night he’s reaching into the drawer next to him for the little bottle of lube he keeps there – sometimes more than once a night – and as Touya pulls it out this time, he shakes it a little and realizes he already needs more. But there’s enough for tonight, and with Shindou’s voice echoing in his ears, _“T- Touya, I- I need, um, I need a couple minutes?”_ he couldn’t possibly stop himself now.

What if he had insisted on staying in the bathroom? “I want to see,” he would have said. When Shindou looked to him with those wide eyes, he’d growl low in his throat, “You watched me. Hurry up and pull it out before we run out of time.”

The sight of Shindou holding his cock, cheeks flushed pink as Touya watches, is enough to get Touya to push his pants down and start to stroke himself. He starts slow, just running his fingers up and down the skin. With a lubed finger, his other hand ventures further back, toying with the smooth skin behind his balls.

Instead of the frantic “ohmygod,” Touya hears his own name on Shindou’s lips like a mantra – it’s easy enough to imagine with as many times as Shindou has called his name. He would pull out his miraculously revived dick and would stoke himself again as Shindou watched, his eyes glazed over as he comes watching Touya’s every move.

His lubed finger ventures further, spreading wetness around the tight ring of his ass.

It would be so clear that Shindou wanted him then, and Touya would pull him closer; would grab him roughly by the hair, would pull his hand up to his mouth so he could taste Shindou in concentrated form. This time when he pushed Shindou down, he’d go willingly, eagerly. “Open your mouth,” Touya would command, and Shindou would lick his lips with the tip of his pink tongue before swallowing hard and nodding up at him. Shindou would obey, would open his mouth nice and wide, and Touya would be too far gone to be gentle; would just thrust forward into Shindou’s willing mouth.

Touya spits on his hand a little, too preoccupied to bother with more lube, willing to pretend that his own saliva is Shindou’s.

Shindou would gag a little, swallowing around Touya’s cock, and Touya would have to bite his lip not to cry out. “Touch me,” Touya would say, and Shindou would know just what he wants, would use his come splattered fingers tease at his ass while he hungrily suckles at Touya’s dick.

Alone in his bedroom, Touya slides one finger inside himself, gripping his erection more firmly with his other hand. “Sh- Shindou…” comes out involuntarily.

Touya would thread his fingers tightly in Shindou’s hair, pulling lightly as he fucked his mouth, thrusting back onto Shindou’s fingers and then back into his mouth again, so hard he’s hitting the back of Shindou’s throat. Shindou’s free hand would drift down to his own erection, and Touya would pant, “That’s right, you can’t help yourself, can you? Touch it, touch yourself as I fuck your mouth.” Shindou would moan around Touya’s cock and Touya would cry out, just barely able to keep himself from coming.

Touya slips another finger inside of himself and speeds up, moaning audibly. In the corner of his mind, he’s thankful he’s home alone tonight.

Shindou would be panting around his cock, feeling him from the inside with his fingers, pushing them into his prostate, and a muffled “Touya,” would be shouted out around him as Shindou comes all over Touya’s shoes, and it would be too much, he would be shooting long, ropey jets of his sperm down Shindou’s throat, and Shindou would gobble it up, would swallow it down and suck him dry of every last little drop.

“Shindou!” he cries, coming over and over, coating his chest and stomach and thighs as he pumps himself erratically, as he thrusts his fingers inside himself pretending it’s Shindou, pretending Shindou’s go-callused fingers are stroking his insides, teasing at his prostate.

Touya slumps back against the mattress, barely able to move enough to hastily clean himself off with the tissues he’s started keeping by the bed just for this purpose.

Touya knows, but he doesn’t. Somehow, he has to confirm it. He has to be sure. And if that day comes…

Well, fucking Shindou’s face is the least of what he’ll do.


End file.
